


ice ice baby

by appetencies



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, M/M, i couldnt think of a good title, ice skating DATES!!, very brief thigh appreciation from my boy ben, very small attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appetencies/pseuds/appetencies
Summary: Callum and Ben go on an ice skating date! Exactly what it says on the tin.





	ice ice baby

In Callum’s very unbiased opinion, Ben Mitchell is a man of many talents. It seems that he can become a master at anything he puts his mind to, really, as Callum has seen one too many times already. His skills go from actual work to things like making a killer hot chocolate and  _ karaoke, _ as he’d learned just the other day. He is also very,  _ very _ fit, but anyways.

When Ben is good at something, he can and very much will show off about it.

Which is why, when Callum sees his boyfriend almost slip and fall onto the ice for about the fifth time in the past ten minutes, he doesn’t feel  _ terribly _ awful for him.

“Alright?” he skates over, eventually, holding out his hand  _ again.  _ Ben gladly takes it (only to steady himself, he’d said the third time,) all the while glaring down at the ice as if it’s personally wronged him.

This had partially been Callum’s idea, to be honest. They’re on a small holiday, just a two-day retreat to themselves before the stress of Christmas season is truly upon them, and when they’d passed by the rink on the drive down Callum had been stuck on the idea. And now here they are!

And Callum is having a great time, really, because while he does find Ben failing miserably at skating just a tiny bit hilarious it’s also very satisfying to  _ finally _ be the one to get to teach him a thing or two.

“C’mon, Ben.” he grins, skating around his boyfriend- who is once again clinging to the barrier of the rink- with ease. Things had started off fine enough- they’d gotten their skates on easily enough, Ben pretending not to stare as Callum had bent down to double-check. But now, well. 

They have the whole rink to themselves (save for a single person who seems content listening to their own music and drifting around aimlessly) and Callum had taken to skating quite well, actually. He really can’t say the same for Ben.

His boyfriend is still scooting around awkwardly, one hand on the barrier. “Har har.” he deadpans, watching his own feet carefully. “You ain’t gonna be laughing when I  _ finally _ get the hang of this and I-” he lets out a yelp as he slips, again, and clings helplessly to the barrier.

“You’ll  _ what?”  _ Callum teases, grin stretching across his features as he skates right up to him. Ben’s face is flushed slightly with the cold (and some embarrassment, probably) and he weakly pushes him away with one arm. Callum just slides back maybe a metre at most, and sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He starts skating backwards slowly, away from Ben. “Guess I’ll just leave you alone, then-”

_ “Wait-” _ Ben says, loudly, and again nearly falls in the process of trying to catch up with him.

Luckily for Ben, Callum manages to catch him this time. Unluckily for Ben, Callum has him caught in his arms, staring up at him and-

“Guess you really fell for me, huh?”

“Oh my god.” Ben pulls a face (which certainly does _ not  _ make Callum’s heart do a little flip,) lips curling up with barely restrained laughter. “That’s  _ terrible,  _ who taught you that.”

“Uh, you did.” Callum laughs, spinning them around a little bit. Ben stumbles, at first, but with Callum’s arms at his waist and his own currently looped around his boyfriend’s neck, he’ll probably be able to manage. “As we’re learning today, you’re not exactly a master of everything that’s ever existed.”

“I mean,” Ben seems to be getting bold, even guides Callum along on his own without falling- just a slight wobble. “I never said I was a  _ master _ at anything. Think that’s just you being biased.”

Callum twirls Ben around a little bit, laughs at the way he waves his arms around to steady himself. “No idea what you mean. I’ve never been  _ biased.”  _ Ben rolls his eyes and Callum almost wants to say something to that, but before he knows it Ben is spinning him around again, swinging their linked hands as he goes, and he can’t think of anything else but.

After skating around aimlessly a bit more, they’ve somehow ended up back near the barrier.  _ How convenient, _ Callum thinks, as Ben all-but cages him in against it. He really, really does not mind though- especially when Ben is standing as tall as he can (without slipping) to kiss him for a long few seconds.

“So then,  _ Callum.”  _ Ben draws out his name in that way that he knows full well makes Callum feel a little weak in the knees. He kisses him again- once, twice- and continues, “what is your totally objective, non-biased review of my kissing skills?”

“Hm,” Callum pretends to think, as if his immediate answer wouldn’t be  _ downright amazing please do it again. _ “Dunno. I think I need-” he shifts himself a little so he can properly bend down, fits his fingers under Ben’s chin to meet him in the middle. “-a little longer to  _ assess.” _

“Is that so?” Ben smirks, eyebrows raised, his gaze very obviously focused on Callum’s lips. “I’m fine with providing the, ah,  _ material.” _

They kiss and kiss and  _ kiss,  _ completely lost in the warmth of eachother, and Callum is almost considering bringing this back to the hotel room (because really, he feels like they should’ve gotten kicked out already for this anyway) before a completely horrible and  _ amazing _ idea comes over him.

“Hey,” Callum murmurs, voice low in Ben’s ear. He feels him shudder a little and  _ almost _ feels bad. “You know what?”

“What?” Ben is giving a little lopsided smirk, meeting Callum’s gaze through his lashes. It is  _ extremely _ hot, Callum will admit. But he’s getting distracted.

“I think-” as soon as the words leave his mouth he kicks himself away from the barrier- Ben goes with him, being all-but flung across the ice, and in his surprise he forgets to hold on to Callum. “-you still need more practice!” he shouts to the other end of the rink, where Ben stands completely still, expression absolutely priceless.

“The snogging or the skating?!” Ben yells back, grinning despite the fact that he still looks vaguely terrified.

“Answer’s a bit obvious!” right as Callum says this, his boyfriend wobbles again, but quickly steadies himself. Ben pointedly avoids showing his obvious pride at this achievement, even as Callum starts skating over again. “Really, though.” he continues, stopping a short distance in front of him. “I’m gonna teach you how to skate if it takes us all night.”

“All night, sure.” Ben laughs, and it’s like the sun itself is bursting from his lips. “When I’m sure you’d prefer to be doing  _ other _ things with your time.” without realising, he’s started drifting toward Callum.

“Oh, sure I would.” Callum replies, hands on his hips as he skates backwards ever so slowly. “But that depends on you.”

“Really feeling the pressure.” Ben says sarcastically, though still starts actually moving a little faster. Callum moves backwards still, out of reach.

“Good!” Callum calls behind his shoulder, finally bolting off in the complete opposite direction.

Ben lets out a startled yell, but still turns to chase after him. “Shithead!” his voice rings out across the rink- Callum realises, now, that it is actually just the two of them at this point.

With this in mind, he lets himself be a bit stupid looking and twirls around a bit as he makes Ben chase him, much less elegantly. Their laughter bounces around, rings in Callum’s ears and leaves his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“Christ.” Ben is panting by the time he finally catches up, grinning at him still as he leans against the barrier. “That was exhausting. How the hell did you do it?”

“I have very strong legs.” Callum states simply. Ben does not need to be reminded of this, he knows, because Ben will happily compliment his  _ amazing thighs _ every five minutes if Callum doesn’t shut him up with a kiss.

“You  _ do,” _ Ben says with an appreciative glance at his thighs, and yeah there it is. 

“Only the hundredth time I’ve heard that one.” Callum tries to play it off as smug but really Ben is giving him that  _ look  _ and oh, is it suddenly hot in here?

“Only a hundred?” Ben says, and he has Callum crowded up against the barrier _ again.  _ One hand is at the back of his head, drawing him in again, while the other gives his clothed thigh an appreciative little pat. “I was shooting for a thousand.”

“Better get working then.” Callum says before Ben kisses him proper, hot and sweet and so addictive that Callum almost doesn’t want to pull away. When he’s forced to so he can breathe properly, he’s diving back in in an instant, delighting in the small shocked noise it startles out of his boyfriend.

“Oh. I’ll  _ work, _ alright.” Ben says, eyes darkening dangerously.

And that is the story of how, approximately ten minutes later, Ben and Callum get kicked out of the rink after being given a lengthy talking-to about  _ public indecency. _

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 3am........... here take it  
also its unbetaed pls dont murder me


End file.
